Seeing is Believing
by BtVS91
Summary: Willow has finally stopped using Magicks. Just when it seems things will get back to normal, well as normal as it can on the Hellmouth. Buffy has a prophetic dreams of Tara's death. Buffy knows who it is....can she stop them before Buffy's dream becomes
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I've been watching the sixth season of Buffy a lot lately, and my friends keep talking about fanfiction, so I decided to write a Buffy sixth season fanfiction! Um, this is mainly about Willow and Tara, but there might be other couples later on.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything Buffy, as much as I'd like to but I just don't have that much money.

Thanks to - My beta semma, and my friends Jordan and Shauna who first told me about fanfiction.

_blah blah blah_ - thoughts

**Chapter 1**

As Willow climbed back into the bed she shared with Tara, she stared into Tara's eyes and leaned over for one of many kisses. Then Willow felt a warm liquid on her breast, she looked down to see her lover drenched in blood. Willow let out a small scream as Tara passed out from the blood she lost. Willow tried to wake her up, but she was dead.

"Oh god baby, NO! Wake up! Please, wake up, Tara! God Tara, no!" Willow's eyes went black, as if she was tapping into her magicks to cast a powerful spell. She then got up, walked to the window, and glanced out where she saw Buffy and Xander out in the back yard. Xander was standing over Buffy, who was on the ground, motionless.

Willow then turned around to see Tara standing looking right at her, blood still running down her shirt. Tara looked blankly at Willow and said, in a voice that sounded less like Tara's and more like...dead "Your greatest challenge will be……the person who kills my killer."

Buffy was then awoken by her younger sister, Dawn. "Buffy! Buffy!" Dawn said urgently to her sister. There was nothing wrong, Dawn just liked to piss Buffy off.

Buffy shot up and said, "What's wrong" She was half in tears.

Dawn looked at Buffy and became suddenly concerned. "What's wrong Buffy?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing Dawn."

"Don't lie to me, Buffy. This is me...you know...your little sister who is taller than you and can tell when something's wrong" Dawn said, half trying to make Buffy laugh.

When Buffy didn't answer, Dawn said, "Ok...uh..if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

_" It was a bad dream"_ Buffy thought to herself." _That's the third time I've had this dream this week. This isn't one of my prophetic dreams is it? It couldn't be! _ _If anything happened to Willow or Tara I'll never forgive myself. _Willow and Tara were currently "broken up". Willow was abusing the magicks and Tara felt Willow loved the magicks more than her. Even though anyone could have told Tara Willow loved her more than anything in the world, Tara still had her doubts, and Buffy knew that. And on top of this she had the nerd squad, known as "The Trio",being the current pain in her ass. Buffy's life couldn't get more stressful.

_"Should I tell them about this dream?" _Buffy didn't want to worry them over nothing. _"But what if it isn't nothing? What if I'm putting Tara in danger?"_Buffy asked herself. _"That might be too much for Will, she's trying to quit with the magicks and with Tara breaking up with her." _She decided not to tell Willow until she was sure of anything. She wasn't sure Willow could handle anymore stress. No, she would call Giles. No matter what, Giles would always be her Watcher, and Buffy knew she could ask him anything. Then, it hit her suddenly how much she actually missed Giles.

_"Giles why aren't you here when I need you most?"_ Buffy asked in her head, as if Giles could hear her thoughts.

oOo

A/N - Tell me what you think please! And please remember, this is my first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -Hi guys here's chapter 2...i know it might seem a little bad, But it's just how it came out. But chapter 3 is really funny.

_Blah Blah Blah - _Thoughts

Chapter 2

Buffy's hands shook as she dialed Giles's number in England. She hadn't spoken to her Watcher since he left Sunnydale, but he was still like a father to her. Although, since he had left, she felt like he had deserted her, like her real father had. The phone rang a few times, and when Giles finally answered, Buffy almost dropped the phone from hearing his voice after so long.

"Giles?" Buffy asked the English man, uncertainly.

"Dear Lord! Buffy is that you?" Giles asked, slightly shocked at hearing his Slayer's voice.

"Giles I need help. I keep having this dream, a-a-and in it I see Willow and Tara, and they're all happy again. But then, Tara is drenched in blood that came almost from nowhere, and...and she...she dies Giles!

Will goes all black eyed and scary, like that time with Glory, and she walks over to the window and looks out, where Xander and I are and Xander is standing over my motionless body.

The nit goes back to Willow and when she turns around, Tara is standing there, still bleeding, and Tara says, "Your greatest challenge will be the person who kills my killer."

When Buffy finishes her story, Giles is still silent. For a second, Buffy thought he had fallen asleep on her, but then he started talking.

"Your greatest challenge will be my killer's killer? Well, that's not from any book I've ever read."

Buffy was about ready to cry. Talking to Giles upset her because he wasn't in Sunnydale anymore. "So Giles. what do I do?" she asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over and trying hard to make her voice sound normal.

"Well Buffy, I don't really know. Buffy swore she could actually see Giles cleaning his glasses right now, even though he was thousands of miles away.

Buffy, just remembering Giles wasn't around anymore and was not hearing the Scooby gossip and news said, "Oh...yeah. Um...by the way...Willow isn't practicing magicks anymore. She was casting spells for the simplest things, like closing curtains, and Tara didn't like it. To tell you the truth, Giles, they've broken up."

"Well Buffy, that could be where your dreams are coming from. Your best friend is hurting and you are making it into a nightmare where her girlfriend is dead." Giles said, reasonably.

"Yeah, you may have a point there. I didn't even think about that." Buffy said, now realizing she had just jumped to the worst case scenario.

Buffy and Giles dropped the depressing conversation of her nightmares and started talking of Giles's new life in England. One of the more interesting things Giles told Buffy was that he had joined a coven, which has very powerful See-ers who can look into places of negative energy all over the world.

"Uh, Buffy. If you could keep an eye on Willow for me, just see if she starts to lean back to the magicks.

The magicks Willow has touched are very powerful and ancient and can be addictive." Giles said, worried for the young Wicca he had known for six years.

Buffy, searching for a good pun to lighten the mood, said, "So what? You want me to be a Watcher?"

Giles laughed at her pun and remembers how good it is to just sit and talk with Buffy. "Yes Buffy. That is precisely what I am asking you to be.

Buffy and Giles say good-bye and Giles promises to fly back for her birthday, which was in about 5 months.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N –Hi, Sorry that chapter 2 was a little weak--…but this'll make up for it!

_Blah Blah Blah _ - thoughts

Chapter 3

A couple weeks go by, Buffy still has the dreams, now every night. She still hasn't told anyone but Giles. "I can't do that to Willow right now, she's doing well with the magick rehab, and Tara is speaking to Willow again.

"Hey Buffy" Dawn yelled from the kitchen, "Anya called. She wants me to go to the shop to start working off my debt for the whole ya know sticky finger fad."

Dawn yelled for Buffy again figuring she's still asleep she writes a note and puts it on the fridge for Buffy, but Buffy had been gone for hours. She went out to find the Trio. She had to stop them before it went too far and her dream comes true.

First though Buffy went to Tara's. She needed a disguise. She needed Tara to do a _Glamour _on her. Buffy figured if she was a (hotter than she already was) Star Trek obsessed woman they would come running out to her and she could kick their perverted asses straight to the big house.

Buffy knocked on Tara's new dorm room door. Tara asked, "W-who is i-it?" Buffy replied. "Oh! Buffy hold on a sec!"

Buffy could hear Tara throwing things around, obviously she's missing Willow too cause she's usually so orderly. Tara opens the door a little winded and welcomes Buffy in. "Sorry bout that" Tara says looking around the room.

"What's wrong Buffy, what's Willow done?" Tara said a little worried. Huh? Oh no, this has nothing to do with her, But she is doing well. No spells for almost a month. Tara then got a look of relief on her face, "well it sounded urgent when you called, so I just assumed…."

"Tara I need you to do a _Glamour_ on me. I'm going to go and find the nerd squad but I need a disguise." Buffy was choosing words carefully as not to let something slip about the dream.

"S-s-sure I can do that. Jus tell me what you want to look like" Buffy described the hot star trek obsessed person she wanted to look like.

Tara started chanting and then she stopped. "I don't feel any different." Buffy said looking down at her hands, then realizing they weren't her hands.

Buffy quickly ran over to the mirror Tara had on her closet and looked at her new body. "Wow Tara, ya know you should go into plastic surgery, cause ya know, you would be rich!"

Tara chuckled, "Ya y-your probably r-right" but this doesn't last forever. The spell will wear off in about 4 hours, u-unless you n-need longer.

"God I hope not. I can't stand the thought of having to act like a Treki already!" Buffy was now regretting her own plan. "Stupid smart thinking brain." Buffy thought.

"Well j-just be c-careful." Tara said while still trying to straighten up her room. "Warren's already killed before. No telling w-what he will do to you, no matter how treki you are.

I c-couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, because of a spell I caste. You've become o-one of my b-best friends Buffy."

"And you're a dear friend to me to Tara" Buffy said still amazed at the body she now appeared in. Oh uh can you change my voice too" Buffy realized even though her body changed her voice didn't.

"Opps, ya I can d-do that but d-don't freak out on m-me, k." "Why?" Buffy asked. Tara walked up to Buffy and grabbed her throat, a little tightly, and muttered something in Latin.

"S-sorry bout that Buffy" said Tara. "So how do I sound? Holy crap I sound like Harmony!" Said Buffy a little scared. "S-sorry I changed it a-as m-much as I could. If I went any further it would stay that way."

"Well in that case it's great" said Buffy grabbing her jacket getting ready to leave. Buffy said goodby to Tara and headed out the door, then she heard Tara "Oh, Buffy" Buffy turned around to see Tara holding a "Beam me up Scotty" T-shirt.

"Uhh my B-brother g-gave it to me for m-my birthday." Buffy got a sad look on her face and said "Oh, Do I have to!" I'd look even better to the nerds. "Oh, ok thanks Tara."

Buffy turns around and heads out to find the nerds. "Don't forget you've only have four hours Buffy!" Tara yelled from down the hall.

Buffy started down the stairs "That's all I need"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy walked to the last house on the list, she had 3 hours left. She walked from house to house looking in windows for The Trio, so far no luck.

Jonathan, Andrew, and Warren were sitting in their hideout when the alarms went off. "Shit it's the Slayer!" Warren yelled Andrew came out of his room where he was organizing his Babylon 5 collection. "Oh no how'd she find us?" Said Jonathan in a voice that sounded like he wanted to be captured.

"It's not her." Said Warren staring blankly into the computer monitor. "It's an Angel" Andrew went over to the monitor and looked at the Star Trek girl. "Holy cow Warren, maybe we should try the dampener again." "Ya, if you want to have another dead body on our hands." Jonathan was now standing behind them with the same blank stare as the other two boys.

"So we'll put as much as we can into it this time." Andrew was almost ready to beg. "Ok, let's do it" Warren announced. Jonathan hurried and summoned as much energy as possible into the dampener, while Warren headed outside to catch his new victim.

Buffy almost ran straight at Warren when she saw him, but then remembered she was in disguise. So Buffy did a dumb blonde impersonation and ask Warren where she could find a Coffee Shop.

Warren invited the hot girl into the house. "Oh, where are my manners, my names Warren. And you are?" Buffy says without time to think, "I'm Joan"

Joan was now in the land of the Nerds. She had to be on her guard. Joan heard other voices in the basement.

"Does anyone else live here?" "Ya, couple of friends, ya know helps you not have to pay so much rent if you spit it down the middle.

Buffy needed the spell to be over like now. "Umm would you excuse me I have to make a phone call" Joan stepped out side and called Tara on her cell phone.

Tara answered and Buffy asked how to break the spell early. "A-all you have to say is _Let the Spell be Ended_ a-and you should r-return to normal." "Ok Tara thanks, bye."

Joan walked back into the house where Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew were waiting. "H-h-hi." Said Andrew. Joan looked at him blankly. "Uhh…hi"

Andrew studied Joan's shirt and looked at Joan. "Warren can I talk to you for a second." Andrew pulled Warren into a room where Joan could not see. "She's perfect, she's hot, sexy, and a fellow Treki!" Andrew was begging to use the dampener on the disguised slayer.

"Ok, Ok." Warren grabbed the dampener from Jonathan's hands. "Just tell Andrew Jr. to stop trying to escape. Warren walked back into the room where they had left Joan.

"Hey baby." Warren looked to Joan and said, "Would you like a surprise?"

"Oh wait" Joan had a pleasing look on her face. "I have a surprise for you too. Where did your little friends go?" Oh! Umm…Warren ran into the other room and grabbed Andrew and Jonathan.

"Joan here has a surprise for us boys." Warren said while glancing to the two boys.

Joan cracked a smile to Warren, walked up close to him and got so close she could kiss him. She looked to each boy and whispered, "You ready for your surprise?"

All three of the nerds said at once "YES!" Joan put her arms around Warren and whispered in his ear, "Let the spell be ended."

There was a flash and The Trio had been blinded by it. Then all three of them felt a sharp pain, they had been kicked in their chests. All Warren. Jonathan, Andrew heard before they lost consciousness was "You guys are so busted."


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts: blah, blah, blah

Chapter 5

When Warren came to he was tied up and in Buffy's basement. "Hmm now what am I gonna do with you?" Warren was still a little groggy; things were still muffled and blurry.

"Wha…?" Was all that could come out of his mouth. Buffy had invited Xander to practice his causing pain skills. "So Warren, your not going to ruin my fun time by being all sharing, are you?"

Warren looked over Buffy, where he saw Andrew and Jonathan, still unconscious, on the floor.

"Oh no, I've got a surprise for you now, "Joan". A little something I learned from a demon when it gets into tight spots."

Warren started muttering something in, what sounded like Turkish. Then Buffy felt a draft, and a small twister formed around Warren and he was lifted into the air. The magickal twister blew a hole in the ceiling of the basement and the side of the house.

"Damn it!" Buffy yelled kicking the debree. "Wait till I get my hands on him! He better hope he doesn't piss me off anymore, and how the hell am I going to pay for this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Willow sat at the kitchen table, hands twitching from magick with drawls, even though it had been a month. It seemed to Willow that the longer time passed the more difficult it became. _"I wish Tara was here... Just to be here with me while I'm going through this. To take away the temptation of casting spells."_ she thought. _"When Tara is with me, I feel invincible. Like, nothing can hurt me."_

Just then Willow heard the crash of the wall. She ran to the door to see what happened.

Buffy came out of the basement and ran to the living room, almost running over Willow, to her weaons chest. Willow walked into the living room where Buffy was picking up an axe.

"Buffy, what happend? " Willow asked. Willow looked at Buffy and saw the rage in her eyes.

"Will, I'll explain everything when I get back." Buffy said through gritted teeth. "Uhh…ok Buff"

Buffy went back to the house where she'd found the nerds. Warren had been there and left in a hell of a hurry… he'd taken a lot of things in that small amout of time.

All Buffy could find was some scrolls of some language that Buffy didn't recognize, even though she couldn't read anything that wasn't in English, she'd learned to recognize different language by the various symbols.

"Perfect!" Buffy said to herself. More research.

On the way out of the house, Buffy noticed some computer discs that had been dropt into the bushes next to the steps, they were labeled "_Blueprints"_ and by the looks of it they weren't something Warren wanted to leave behind.

"Yippee, computer stuff" Buffy said to herself. Buffy plus computer equals nothing but bad. Guess this'll give Willow something to do.

Buffy walked home, wondering if she should tell Willow and Tara yet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Like I said back in chapter 1, I would try to add some more characters to this FF and half of this chapter is dedicated to Anya and the aftermath of her relationship with Xander

Since Xander left her at the alter, Anya has returned to what she knows best; avenging scorned women. Ever since Anya's little "tumble" with Spike at the Magic Box, she's been extra avoidy. She would be gone days at a time, reeking vengeance on men. But right now she was at her apartment, throwing up, when her best friend Halfrek teleported in looking a little worn out.

"Hey Hallie" was all Anya could groan, and then she started vomiting some more.

"Anya, darling, you didn't show up for work today! There are men out there that should be suffering eternal torment for what they've done."

Anya wipes some vomit off her chin. " Oh! For the love of D' hoffryn, don't start! I feel awful. I've been throwing up ever since I left Cleveland, Ohio. Anya got a strange look on her face. This sweet girl named Stephanie, her boyfriend cheated on her. She wished his penis would swell up until it exploded. Ahhh high schoolers make the best wishes. Maybe I was allergic to that Hellmouth or something."

Hallie looked at Anya, contemplating something, "uh, Anya, sweetie, it just occurred to me. You've been throwing up a lot, haven't you."

Anya turns to the toilet and threw up again. "Yeah, I think it started about 2 weeks ago."

"Anya look at me." Hallie was getting very serious, and worried at the same time. "You and that large upper armed ex- fiancée of yours did use protection, right?"

Anya's head shot up from the toilet, "I-I-I was on the pill"

"And how effective were these pills?"

Anya started looking a little worried now, "I don't know, like 98"

Hallie's eyes narrowed "But that's just 98 not 100 that still leaves a 2 chance that you'd get----"Hallie's words trailed off.

Anya was standing up now and she turned to the mirror and looked at herself; terrified.

"Oh no, I can't be" Anya said "It's just not possible"

That was all she said before she passed out.

Buffy walked into the house just in time to hear a crash in the kitchen. "Dawn? Is that you?"

Buffy ran into the kitchen, where she saw Willow motionless on the floor.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed, worried

Willow woke up instantly. Buffy thought she had been attacked: she helped Willow up, turned the stove off and opened some windows. "What happened Will?"

"I think I had another withdrawl from the magicks" Willow managed to say.

"You should go rest some more" Buffy said while grabbing the skillet and taking it outside to throw out the contents.

"Y-yeah, ok Buffy. Wait, what were you gonna tell me that was so important?"

"Uhm it can wait Will" Buffy had once again changed her mind about telling her. "Buffy, I know something's wrong, I can tell. Been the official best friend for 6 years now, I have developed these special wrong knowing skills.

Buffy went into the living room and motioned for Willow to follow. Willow sat down next to Buffy on the couch. "Buffy. What is it? Come on sweetie, what's wrong?" Buffy looked at Willow and took a deep breath, and decided Willow should know the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- in this chapter, Willow will learn the truth about what has been bothering Buffy so much these last couple weeks.

"Willow some thing has happened. Well it hasn't yet but it's going to." Buffy starts to tell Willow about the dream. However the longer Buffy goes on the less Willow is listening. Willow got up and ran to the phone. "Will, what are you doing?"

"I've got to get Tara over here, I'm getting her out of town" Willow began to dial the phone and then stops, thoughts racing through her mind, '_What if it's my calling that brings her here and has her killed? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she doesn't want my help?'_

Willow hung up the phone and looked at Buffy "Buffy, I know a spell if your up for it."

"No, Willow you're not going to do any more spells. You promised!" Buffy got a little angry at Willow for even bringing it up, but it passed as quickly as it came.

"It won't be me doing it, it'll be you" Willow got up to write down the supplies Buffy would need if she did the spell.

"Uhm, Will, in case you haven't noticed, I didn't major in magicks. That was your department."

"Buff, this'll be easy, just like that trance I did when Glory took Dawn and you got all traumatized, but this will put you in your subconscious and you'll be viewing it in a 3rd person point of view. This way you can go down and find out where the bullet came from."

Buffy looked at Willow, astounded that she hadn't thought of it already. "Will, I already have a hunch of who shot the gun in my dream…….Warren."

Willow's eyes began to tear up. "Him? Why?"

"Will" Buffy said ignoring Willow's question. "I need to call Giles and ask him if he has any ideas of what to do."

Buffy walked to the kitchen and called Giles. After about 20 minutes go buy, Buffy comes back to the living room.

"Willow, Make the call, tell Tara to pack a bag. You're both going to England."


End file.
